Episode 8556 (16th January 2015)
Plot Michael is told he needs open-heart surgery and is on the priority list. He must avoid stress. Andy tells Steph that he and the real Gavin are friends who were always telling each other about their rubbish dads and Andy posed as him partly as a joke, partly to get back at Gavin for running off with his girlfriend but also to get a bit of money out of Michael. He started to regret it when he saw how apologetic Michael was. Steph is hurt that she was lied to as well. Luke gives an unimpressed Liam his football. Tony is nervous as Liz texts to say that she's arrived at the airport. Steph tells Andy that he must tell Michael the truth. Michael and Gail return home. He looks on the news in a positive way although she frets to Audrey. Andy begs Steph for another chance. She agrees to talk further once he has spoken to Michael. Steph avoids questions about Andy when she returns to the bistro. Audrey calls in and tells them about the surgery and that any shock could kill Michael. Steph is appalled. Liz and Steve return from Spain and he retires straight to bed. Alya organises a minibus with Michelle to the awards do. Liz isn't pleased that Michelle is still seeing Hamish. She tells Tony she has booked an appointment at the doctor's for Steve as he's still continuously lethargic. Awash with guilt, Roy tells Carla and Tyrone how his community service isn’t adequate punishment. Carla reckons he’s being too harsh on himself. Steph desperately tries to contact Andy before he sees Michael. Tony tells Liz about his business arrangement with Tracy. She takes the news well but tells him he'll regret it. Liam almost runs in front of a car chasing after his football and it brings the evening to a swift end. Luke’s disappointed. Steph goes with Nick to No. 8 and obliquely warns Andy not to say anything. She drags him into the garden and tells him about the surgery. Michael misunderstands their behaviour for them hiding the news that Steph's pregnant. To get out of the situation, Steph says he's guessed right. Gail and Michael are delighted. A panicking Andy less so... Cast Regular cast *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Carla Connor - Alison King *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Doctor - Amanda Ryan *Hamish Young - James Redmond (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Just Nick's *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Corridor and Doctor's consulting room *Flat 3, 9 Cheapstow Road - Living room/kitchen Notes *Audrey Roberts (Sue Nicholls) is credited twice in error. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michael realises Steph and Gavin are hiding something from him and demands answers; and Liz confides in Tony that she's booked Steve a doctor's appointment when her son returns from Spain as depressed as before. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,070,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2015 episodes